Fada
Fadas são seres mágicos que residem em um reino paralelo ao reino mortal, conhecido como Reinos Mágicos ou Reino Encantado. Os reinos são separados por um véu fino, que pode ser cruzado através de portais nos '' 'entre lugares' ou 'Tween lugares','' como portas e sombras. As fadas têm uma família real e governam o reino. Seus inimigos naturais são trolls, que procuram tomar o reino por si mesmos. As fadas são seres bons na natureza, pois são bondosos para com as crianças, com quem costumam ser amigas. No entanto, eles também são muito maliciosos e gostam de provocar adultos roubando e escondendo seus pertences. Todas as crianças podem ver fadas até uma certa idade, quando perdem sua inocência. Fadas criam um pó mágico conhecido como Pó de Fada, através do qual eles, e outros no controle da poeira, podem alcançar várias coisas mágicas. Asas de fada são usadas como ingredientes para certas poções, e foram armazenadas pela família Montana durante sua rivalidade com os Callaways. História Thistle, A Princesa Fada thumb|left|Um desenho de [[Lily (fada)|Lily.]] Quando um grupo de trolls tentou dominar o Reino Mágico, eles seqüestraram a fada princesa Thistle para forçar o Rei das fadas a entregar seu Reino. No entanto, Thistle foi encontrada e salva por uma jovem garota chamada Kate, que a manteve segura e se tornou sua amiga. Kate foi encontrada por Phoebe, que a levou para a mansão. Enquanto as irmãs hesitavam em acreditar em Kate, acabaram descobrindo, através de desenhos antigos, que podiam ver fadas quando eram mais novas e fazer amizade com uma fada chamada Lily. Para ver Thistle, Prue e Phoebe foram atingidos com pó de fada, que os reverteu para um estado infantil. No entanto, os Trolls eventualmente sequestraram Thistle e Kate e tentaram queimá-las. As Encantadas então lançaram um feitiço que lhes permitiria ver as fadas novamente, já que a poeira havia dado certo, e salvaram Kate e a princesa. Thistle foi então devolvida ao seu reino. Outras Fadas Uma Rainha das Fadas foi capturada por Skreek e depois morta pelo Necromante, que tomou sua força vital para se sustentar. Outro apareceu ao lado do resto da comunidade mágica para buscar proteção quando os Titãs se libertaram da prisão. Ela usou pó de fada para ajudar a libertar Paige, que havia sido transformado em pedra. Uma fada estava entre os seres mágicos que buscavam extrair Excalibur de sua pedra. Outra fada foi amaldiçoada em uma mulher velha pela Bruxa Malvada e pediu ajuda a Paige. Mais tarde, ela ajudou as irmãs a encontrar o lar do Demônio Aranha. Fadas eram um dos muitos seres para ajudar os Encantados a lutar contra Zankou depois que ele invadiu a mansão. Quando Paige estava se preparando para dizer a Henry que ele era um bruxo, ela convocou uma fada para pedir a ela que devolvesse as chaves perdidas de Henry. Algum tempo depois, uma fada pediu ajuda a Piper quando os demônios atacaram, mas ela estava sob os efeitos Anel da Gram Vovó e o afastou. Quando a fada foi vencida, Piper voltou a si. Quando a Fonte retornou novamente, Paige passou a coletar magia de cada ser sobrenatural para fazer a poção mais forte na esperança de combiná-la com um feitiço de Poder dos Três para vencê-lo de uma vez por todas; uma fada deu a ela um pouco de sua magia. Um ano depois, quando criaturas mágicas perderam seus poderes e os mortais as conquistaram, uma fada buscou refúgio na Academia Knox. Poderes e Habilidades ;Poderes Ativos *'Voo:' A habilidade de voar no ar. Fadas voam com suas asas. *'Pó de Fada:' As fadas criam e polvilham o pó mágico para fazer feitos encantadores. ;Outros Poderes *'Invisibilidade:' A habilidade de se tornar invisível a olho nu. As fadas são naturalmente invisíveis para os seres humanos, e apenas seres sobrenaturais e crianças que conservam sua inocência podem vê-las. Apêndices thumb|A entrada das Fadas no [[Livro das Sombras.]] :(Texto do Livro das Sombras:) Fadas :Os fadas místicas que habitam o encantado :mundos dos reinos mágicos. Esses brincalhões volúveis :só pode ser visto combinando as feitiços, :Para ver o que não pode ser visto, :Para cultivar a inocência, :e :O feitiço do Poder das Três. Feitiços Um Feitiço Para Ver o Invisível :Nesse período de tempo, essa hora mais sombria, :Nós invocamos o poder sagrado. :Três juntos estão sozinhos :Comande o invisível para ser mostrado. :Na inocência, procuramos nos céus. :Encantados são nossos novos olhos. Galeria Fairy.jpg| Prue Phoebe-Fairy.jpg| SistersFairy.jpg| 3x03-charmed-ones-fairy.jpg 5x21-fairy-queen.jpg NecromancyFa.jpg| Fairydustpaige.jpg 6x08P14.png| Fairy-ogre.jpg| 6x18-31.png ConjuresFairy.png| Fairie's maigic.jpg| Notas e Curiosidades *Originalmente, até adultos mágicos, como bruxas não eram capazes de ver Fadas e tinham que usar um feitiço. No entanto, As Encantadas mais tarde foram capazes de ver Fadas sem a necessidade de um feitiço. *Apenas duas atrizes retrataram as fadas da série. Scout Taylor-Compton retratou a princesa fada Thistle em "Once Upon a Time", uma Rainha das Fadas em "Necromancing the Stone", retratou uma fada masculina em vários episódios. Após o episódio. Jake Dinwiddie portrayed a male fairy in various episodes. After the episode "Sword and the City", todas as fadas que apareceram na série eram idênticas a Thistle e a fada que guiou as encantadas aos trolls. Isso indica que os atores não reapareceram, mas a equipe simplesmente reutilizou suas primeiras imagens. *Em "Once Upon a Time", é mencionado que as fadas não são mencionadas no Livro das Sombras , o que significa que uma das Encantadas deve ter escrito no livro, presumivelmente Prue como ela criou o feitiço. No entanto, considerando a habilidade artística de Paige é possível que ela tenha criado o desenho. *Mariners também são descritos como Fadas no Livro das Sombras. *Fadas são destaque em Phoebe Who?. Dois visitaram Halliwell Manor para realizar uma sessão de aconselhamento com Phoebe. No entanto, ela tinha ido MIA, e Piper e Leo assumiram a sessão antes de ser interrompida por Demônio Flecter e Coven de Aura Chen. As fadas ajudaram na luta, depois aprenderam que as Encantadas tinham assuntos mais importantes a tratar do que as questões pessoais da Comunidade Mágica e voltaram para casa. Aparições Fadas apareceram em um total de 8''' episódios e '''2 edições de quadrinhos ao longo da série. Referências Categoria:Seres Mágicos Categoria:Entrada no Livro das Sombras Categoria:Contos de Fadas